


Taking the Day

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff, sleepy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: Jack finally learns the meaning of the "optional" part of optional skate.





	

Jack’s alarm goes off at six for his Sunday morning optional skate. Whit a grunt, he forces himself to roll over enough to grab his phone and swipe it off. He drops the phone back on the nightstand, knowing that he’s got another fifteen minutes now that he’s awake to enjoy Bitty’s warmth and peaceful face. It’s his favorite time of morning, the gap between having to wake up and having to get up.

Plastering himself against Bitty’s back again, Jack dips his head and lets his lips brush over the soft skin between Bitty’s shoulder and the base of his throat. He’s not quite kissing, just enjoying the silky feel of him. He runs the tip of his nose up the side of his boyfriend’s neck, notes that his earlobe is noticeably cooler than the rest of him. Jack shifts up the bed so he can tuck Bitty under his chin, bury his face in the longer mop of hair at the top of his head, inhaling the peach scent of Bitty’s shampoo. Jack drifts, senses all full of Bitty, until the second alarm starts wailing.

At that, Bitty finally stirs, rolling over with a groan to hide his face against Jack’s chest. Usually, that would be when Jack would squeeze Bitty tight in a lingering hug, kiss his forehead, and roll out of bed. He’d pad into the kitchen and start the coffee brewing, then return to the bedroom to get dressed, shave, brush his teeth. Morning breath gone, he’d lean over the bed and give Bitty a proper kiss, long and deep. He’d return to the kitchen and pour two mugs of coffee, one with a frightening amount of caramel creamer.

Bitty would join him, still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Jack would scroll through the news on his phone while Bitty cooked up a massive omelette and split it between two plates. Jack would put his phone down to take Bitty’s hand, eating with the other. They would earth their breakfast, speaking softly, and when they finished, Jack would refill Bitty’s coffee and put their dishes in the dishwasher. Bitty would thank him and wish him a good practice and tug him down into a kiss. Then Jack would head downstairs to carpool with Tater and the day would be off and running.

That’s their routine, and Jack loves it; swears mornings with Bitty are the best thing he’s ever had. But there’s something about today. Bitty is looking up at him with so much overwhelming love, and the air in their bedroom has a bit of winter bite to it, and there’s a pull in Jack’s chest like it might actually break his heart to let go of this beautiful man in his arms. So when Tater texts Jack to make sure they’re still on, Jack tells him, “You know, I think I’m gonna opt out today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in more prompts at imaginezimbits on tumblr, or come say hi at my main, latticeontop!


End file.
